Writer's Block
by stardustpoptart
Summary: I hate writer's block... so I wrote this little beauty. Danny, Sam, & Tucker are bored and have two options... One-shot...naw, i changed my mind. Now I do this for all my writer's block stuff. YAY... I mean no. I still loathe writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

Bordom at 1:15 in the morning makes me sad.(Sobs) Okay all done! Now I don't know where this is going but yeah... random! Ah! I'm wasting time... why am I talking so much? I DON'T OWN DP!!! Geez... 

* * *

"I'm bored." 12-year old Danny annouced to his 2 best friends.

"Me too." Sam replied

"Beep." Tucker stated mimicking his PDA.

The trio was at Sam's mansion seeing that Danny's parents went to a ghost convention, Sam's parents went to England for no reason whatsoever. Tucker just didn't want to go home... his mom was making the 'evil' salad.

"Let's go do stuff!" Tucker yeled runnig around in a circle but colasping after a few seconds.

"Wimp." Sam insulted

"Let's go tipee Vlad's house! That'll be fun. It's toilet paper!"

"Tucker can't go."

**Script Format: **

Danny: Why not?

Sam: 'Cause he's has toilet paper phobia.

Tucker: Your big words confuse me!

Sam:(Holds up roll)

Tucker: Oh noes! (Curls up in ball)

Danny: Then let's go bowling.

They go downstairs. Tucker throws a ball.

Tucker: Yay! I hit one whole pin!

Sam throws a ball.

Sam: Ha! I hit...wait...um...

Danny: What?!

Sam:Gimmie a second! 6 pins... oh yeah...

Danny throws...

Danny: I got a strike! Oh yeah. Krabby Patties!!!

Sam pushed him on the floor and made him slide down that slippery thing at bowling alleys where the ball rolls.

Danny:Meanie!

Tucker: Blueberry pie is bad 'cause it's got fruit in it.

Sam: Where's Danny?

Danny: Right here!

Sam sees Danny behind her.

Sam: I must run far away!

Danny:Oh noes! She runded away!

Tucker: Yay! Let's get hot dogs!

* * *

DPFan12: Yes, I'm aware of the typos but that's how smart they are!

Sam: Who's that?

DPFan12: Shut up...

Sam: The ceiling is being mean.

DPFan12: Whatever, Danny likes you.

Danny: LIES!!!

DPFan12: Where's Tucker?

Tucker: Evil ceiling!!!! I must excape to Mexico. Ther, I will change my name to Pablo...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm at this Writing Club thing at school. And I still can't think of a thing. So I'll write whatever comes to mind. 'Cause I'm bored. Why haven't I done this before even though I've been coming here almost all school year? Maybe I'm not THAT bright okay? But I do come up with awesome stories.

* * *

Danny and his family were seated at the dining room table waited for Valentine's GHOST Day dinner. And yes, I know it is very weird but get over it. 

DING DONG

"I'll get it." Danny said enthusiastically as he opened the door.

"Give it back!" Tucker yelled at Sam who was currently holding his cap over his head.

"Come on Danny, the author wants us to do some random stuff." Sam told him

"No because turkey doesn't taste goodin Turkey and no one can change that!" Danny exclaimed exasperated

"Look everyone!" Jazz called, "It's snowing! It's a Christmas miracle."

"But it's Mardy-Gras. I slave over a hot stove and you give me this?" Maddie yelled holding up a pancake.

Script Version('Cause it's funnier):

Jack: Maddie I want McDonalds.

Sam: Let's punk out!

Tucker: Okay

Sam and Tucker sit down scowling.

Danny: Hi Sam-

Sam: GO AWAY. Can't you see we're punking? GOSH!

Danny: I got Krabby Patties.

Tucker: (Steals Krabby Patties)

Jazz: STOP! This isn't as random as the last one you made!

DPFan12: Well if you ate some muffins...

Jazz: What?

DPFan12: Shut up! Now on with the fic.

All the characters in the story: (Death glares.Then all charge after DPFan12.)

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost! I control-

(Boot hits him)

Box Ghost: Who dares to throw that and anger me?

Tucker: I do so shut up!

* * *

DPFan12: Yes that is a very bad chappie so go ahead and flame me if you want 

Danny: They should flame you. My sister doesn't like muffins.

DPFan12: Sam! Danny likes you and wants to kiss you. Ooooooooooooooo!

Sam: Really?(excited)

Danny: Not like that.

DPFan12: He want to hug you.

Danny: Shut up.

DPFan12: He want to kiss you.

Danny: No way!

DPFan12: He wants to feel your-

Danny: Ew.

DPFan12: I was gonna say pies.(Points to apple pies)

Tucker: That's for Dani!

DPFan12: Who? Which one? Ah! I must end this!


End file.
